


No Longer A Secret

by Magicandmalice



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: 17 yr old Hiro, Aged-Up Hiro, Anal Fingering, Angsty Hiro, Blow Jobs, First Times, Gift Fic, Love Confessions Between Two Dorks, M/M, Needy Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiro, look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Just... forget about this morning. Nothing happened alright.” Hiro whispered. For Tadashi he would try and forget about it. To keep his brother at his side he would do almost anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if I said I don't want to forget about it?” Tadashi asked on a whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hydraulic-wing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hydraulic-wing).



> This is a gift fic for Hydraulic-wing, Merry Christmas :) Enjoy your gift!
> 
> My very first Hidashi fic... what have I done? Please be gentle with me. Thank you to silent-sphinx for the Beta work!   
> You can also find me on Tumblr at http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/

All day. He had been waiting all day and frankly the worry was starting to make him feel more than a little ill. Tadashi had promised to be home early today, only to call in right before dinner saying something had come up and he needed to stay late at the lab.

 

Now here he sat, alone, in the dark as his brother avoided him. He knew that the emergency at the lab was a lie. Tadashi just didn't want to be alone with Hiro tonight. It was all his fault too.

 

Throwing himself down on his bed, Hiro looked up at the bare ceiling above him. He should never have kissed Tadashi this morning before he left. He had known better, known it was wrong and had kept his feelings to himself for so long.

 

But after pulling several all nighters in a row to finish up his finals and his project in the lab, Hiro had not been thinking clearly when he had leaned up to give his brother his usual hug goodbye. Instead leaning up just that little bit further and brushing his lips so very gently against Tadashi's own.

 

The moment he realized what he had done, Hiro had pulled back. The blank look that greeted him on his brother's face had sent fear through him.

 

“I... we will talk about this when I get home Hiro. I will be back early tonight.” Tadashi had whispered as he turned and raced out the door. Hiro had not moved for a long time after that.

 

The rest of the day he had wondered around the house. Alternating between anger, hurt, and confusion. Now worry and a healthy amount of fear had been added into the mix. Hiro found he was terrified of what was going to happen when Tadashi did actually come home.

 

The sound of steps on the stairs made him freeze though, as he realized that Tadashi had finally made it home. A quick glance at the alarm at his bedside told him his brother was almost a good two and a half hours late.

 

Turning on his side away from the bedroom door, Hiro found that after all his waiting today he suddenly really didn't want to see Tadashi at all. Didn't want to face the disgust and hate that would be on that usually soft and loving face.

 

“Hiro?”

 

Unable to help himself, Hiro curled in on himself further.

 

The soft tread of Tadashi making his way across the room was loud in the otherwise silent house. The mattress sinking as the larger male sat on the bed next to the small form curled into a ball.

 

“Hiro, look at me.”

 

“No. Just... forget about this morning. Nothing happened alright.” Hiro whispered. For Tadashi he would try and forget about it. To keep his brother at his side he would do almost anything.

 

“And if I said I don't want to forget about it?” Tadashi asked on a whisper.

 

“ You... what?” Hiro asked after a moment.

 

“Turn over and look at me. I refuse to have this discussion looking at your back.” The other said, though he made no move to touch or force Hiro over to face him. Just continued waiting silently for Hiro to make his choice.

 

After what seemed like forever Hiro finally relented and turned to face his brother. The soft, sad look in the eyes that had always shined so brightly, pained Hiro greatly. That sadness was his fault.

 

“I am so sorry Tadashi.” Hiro said as tears began to well up in his eyes. He had never wanted to hurt his big brother in anyway.

 

“Hiro, I won't lie and say I wasn't shocked. But please don't be sorry. While you did surprise me... your actions were not unwelcome. It was actually something I have wanted for a long time now. I just never dreamed I could have.” Tadashi admitted gently.

 

“You weren't upset?” Hiro asked. Tadashi had wanted Hiro to kiss him?

 

“Oh I was upset of course. My little brother had just kissed me. What was I to do?”

 

“Kiss me back instead of running out of the house.” Hiro suggested.

 

“I needed time to get my thoughts in order. I had accepted the fact I could only ever have you as my little brother. But you changed the rules when you kissed me. I had to figure out a few things on my own, before talking to you about them.” Tadashi said.

 

“Oh? What did you decide then?” Hiro asked breathlessly.

 

“That you're old enough and smart enough to have considered both the pros and cons of becoming more than brothers. That if you really do wish to pursue this, then I am far too selfish to stop you. I want you Hiro, I love you.” Tadashi whispered on a jagged whisper.

 

Lunging forward with a sob, Hiro wrapped his arms tight around Tadashi. HIS Tadashi.

 

“I want this Tadashi. I want you.” Hiro panted, face held tight to Tadashi's neck. That familiar scent filling him with every inhale.

 

“You already have me.” Tadashi whispered, pulling back just enough to place his fingers against the younger males jaw and raise his head so their eyes could meet. Eye contact that was not maintained for long as Hiro tangled his fingers in his brothers soft hair and pulled him down to kiss him for the second time that day. This time instead of soft and uncertain, Hiro pressed his lips to Tadashi's with an almost frantic energy. Clinging tightly to the older male as if afraid he would disappear if he loosened his grip even the slightest grip.

 

“Tadashi.” Hiro whimpered as he moved quickly to straddle Tadashi's lap.

 

“Hiro, easy now. There is no rush.” Tadashi murmured, trying to calm his clingy love.

 

“No. I have waited too long already. Please Tadashi.” Hiro pleaded, as he rolled his hips against the others. A breathy little moan escaping those parted pink lips. The soft brush of Hiro's warm breath against Tadashi's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

 

“I don't want to hurt you Hiro.” Tadashi hissed, his head spinning as the small male in his lap rolled his hips again.

 

“You won't hurt me. You could never hurt me. Please, please. I want to feel you. On me, in me. Don't make me wait any longer..” Hiro whispered into a slightly reddened ear. His lips finally caressing the soft skin, before sliding down the side of Tadashi's neck with tiny lick and sucks. Hiro found himself delighted in the small red marks left behind.

“Shit Hiro. Do you even know what you're asking for?” Tadashi gasped, breath catching in his throat. A burn spreading slowly throughout his body. He wanted what his little beloved was offering. But now was not the best time. He didn't know when their Aunt would be home for the night and if this was going to happen he wanted to take his time.

 

A sharp bite to his collar bone weakened him just enough to say, “I thought we could try something else tonight first.”

 

“Oh?” Hiro asked pulling back took look at his big brother curiously.

 

“Lie back and relax Hiro. When I make you mine I want to make sure there are no interruptions going to happen. I want to take my time and love every inch of you .” Tadashi whispered as he removed Hiro's clothing so that the black haired male lay naked on the bed before him.

 

“But...” Hiro started as he made to sit up.

 

“But that doesn't mean we can't have a taste and some fun now.” Tadashi said with a lustful smile aimed at the other. Reaching up he removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor before kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his jeans but leaving those on. No need to scare his little brother this early on. It had been a while since they had seen each other naked after all. His little brother was in for a bit of a surprise when he saw what was underneath Tadashi's jeans.

 

Dropping to his knees on the mattress near Hiro's feet, Tadashi slowly crawled up over his brother's now prone form. Covering the smaller body beneath his own, he took Hiro's lips in a deeper kiss than any of the others they had shared thus far. Separating only when the need to breathe overcame them. Tadashi smiled and gently caressed Hiro's flushed cheek.

 

“I love you Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, before leaning down and using lips, tongue and teeth to slowly drive the younger man out of his mind. Tracing over every inch of bared flesh on the way to his goal. When his lips finally closed over the head of Hiro's straining cock, all his little brother was capable of was a high keening wail. His body tensed as he tried not to thrust up into the wet heat.

 

“Tadashi, more... please more.” Hiro begged in a raspy voice, eyes clenched shut tightly. Fingers taking a death grip on the sheets below him.

 

“Such a greedy, spoiled little brother.” Tadashi murmured around his mouth full. But he did not even think to deny the other. Sliding two fingers into his mouth for several moments he thoroughly wet his fingers before bringing them down to rush lightly over Hiro's puckered entrance.

 

“Is this alright?” Tadashi asked, eyes locked on Hiro's waiting for the permission he needed before he could proceed.

 

“Yes. Do it please.” Hiro begged. He wanted this, needed it. While he knew Tadashi wasn't going to go all the way with him tonight, he was going to take every little bit he could get. He wanted as much of Tadashi as he could have.

 

No further words were spoken between them, as Tadashi lowered his mouth once more. Slowly applying pressure as he slipped his finger inside of Hiro inch by inch.

 

It took no time at all for Hiro to be pushing down against that invading digit before thrusting back up into that hot mouth that surrounded him. His body torn between the two sensations. Gasps and groans filling the air as Hiro lost himself in the pleasure.

 

Knowing Hiro was close, Tadashi slipped his second finger in and found what he was looking for almost at once. A loud shriek ripped from Hiro's already abused throat as his fingers pressed firmly against Hiro's prostrate.

 

'Cum for me Hiro. I want to see you let go.” Tadashi purred.

 

His wish was granted almost immediately with a loud broken cry and a final thrust of his hips Hiro shuddered and came without warning in his brother's waiting mouth.

Making sure not to miss a drop, Tadashi cleaned up any mess that had leaked out of his mouth with slow careful laps of his tongue. Finally deciding he had gone every little bit he could, Tadashi made his way up Hiro's body. Kissing the panting, blurry eyed young man. Smiling when weakened arms came up around his back and held on to him as tightly as they could.

 

Taking the younger in his arms, Tadashi curled himself around the other.

 

“Tadashi? What about...”

 

“Not right now. There will be time for that later I promise. For now I want you to just rest. You will need your strength later I assure you.” Tadashi promised as he placed a loving kiss in the mess of black hair before him.

 

“Love you Tadashi”

 

“Love you too, now sleep.”


End file.
